prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC12
is the 12th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 304th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis When a frequent customer comes into the shop and reveals his plans to marry his girlfriend, the Hanasaki family throw a party to help him gain confidence. Summary Sakura gives Mizuki a call and brings up the barbacue party her family will be holding. She invites the Hanasaki family to attend and they accept. Meanwhile, at Youichi's flower store a man by the name of Yuuto comes inside as a woman -Risa- walks into Sakura's clothing store. Risa asks for an amazing outfit while Yuuto asks for flowers that will bloom forever, and both families are shown expressing surprise. Youichi asks why Yuuto would be looking for such flowers and he hesitantly reveals his plans to confess his feelings for his girlfriend and he wanted flowers hat would represent true love. Youichi suggests he gives her fake flowers instead, as they won't wilt and look pretty forever. As this is going on Sakura asks Risa about the sudden interest in having a cute outfit. When Yuuto begins to pick some of the flowers Mizuki tries helping him by modeling with some options to try to help him determine which ones he likes. She seems to understand Yuuto's feelings and he mentions how much he doesn't see Risa very often anymore, but he knows she will be shocked by his proposal. Risa says something very similiar while speaking to Sakura, saying that she is worried Yuuto may hate her because she isn't able to see him very much. Both sides seem to be sad, thinking that the one they love may love another, so the girls decide to step in and help out Yuuto and Risa. Meanwhile, at Desert Apostles, Cobraja was afraid that he will get old if he fails to defeat Pretty Cure again. Sabaku comes into the room and tells him its his turn to try defeating the Cures. At the party, Erika and Tsubomi notice the worried duo confess they are in love with one another. The girls are delighted, and as they prepare barbacue they chat about the exciting news and explain how Yuuto and Risa were talking at their family shops, which leads them to wonder if somehting happened prior to their visits. They decide to speak to them about it out of concern, but Tsubomi recalls Yuuto's plans to propose and stops Erika before she can say anything. They decide that rather then risk ruining the mood, they should get them alone together. This seems to work and they head by a river when the wind suddenly picks up. Risa feels as though she is about to fall and Yuuto quickly holds her as an excited Erika watches and starts yelling. As Risa begins to work up the courage to confess to Yuuto, Cobraja appears and summons a Desertrian out of her heart flower, scaring Yuuto as he demands to know where she went. He is overtaken by the monster, formed by the water nearby. When Erika and Tsubomi see it they transform into Pretty Cure. They attack but Marine ends up becoming absorbed into the Desertrian after she gets the idea to get close to it in order to attack. She panics being unable to breath, and Coffret assists her by getting a bamboo stick she can breath from. Blossom resumes attacking as Cobraja teases them and Yuuto suddenly interupts, revealing the beautiful ring he got- along with the flowers, a tulip to the desertrian. He shouts of his desires to marry her, causing Risa from her state of sleep and the Desertrian to cry. I t backs up and during this distraction Blossom blasts it with Pink Forte Wave to purify it; as well as Marine. After she is freed everything returns to normal and Risa awakens in Yuuto's arms. He asks her to marry him, causing her to cry and accept. As this is going on Chypre releases another Heart Seed and they express happiness. Major Events *The tenth Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Cobraja *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Kurumi Momoka *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Toshioka Yuuto *Shibata Risa Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!